Like Cat, Like Milk
by Feirdra
Summary: In which Hiiragi cooks and Tachibana dislikes cats. Fluffy shounen-ai.


_Like Cat, Like Milk_  
  
-  
  
"_What_ the hell is _that_?"  
  
"… 'That' would be my new roommate. Dumbass."  
  
This happens about once a month. Tachibana will be coming home late for one reason or another (he's not telling, and nobody's asking), and he'll suddenly realize he doesn't want to deal with the consequences of walking in his front door after curfew. So he'll end up here, one way or another…  
  
The first time, he took the long way around, but now he knows the shortcuts; knows them all, and more. No more trailing in the wake of insanely long-winded joggers for him.  
  
Hiiragi didn't look too surprised to find him on the doorstep that first time. He doesn't this time either. And that kind of annoys Tachibana. Still, Hiiragi's a lot less annoying than most people; around him, Tachibana can actually hear himself think. Actions are worth more than words, after all.  
  
This time, though, there's also another unexpected (and probably uninvited) guest, currently sitting between Tachibana and the access to the apartment, staring him down—no, that was ridiculous. The damned cat was who-knows-how-many heads shorter than him.  
  
"His name's Shichi."  
  
"You're. Kidding. Me." Tachibana tries to kick off his shoes, but the cat's in the way. Growl.  
  
Hiiragi merely snickers and picks up the wayward feline, whose deep brown fur contrasts quite interestingly with his paleness… not that there's anything new there. If there's one thing Tachibana has learned about Hiiragi, it's that the guy likes his dark things. Dark and loose, kind of like him, if you felt like being a stickler about it. Frankly, Tachibana never did.  
  
Speaking of darkness, the entire apartment is unlit, except for the kitchen light. It makes the (relatively) cheap rental look much bigger than it really is.  
  
A strange noise in the darkness. Tachibana stares fixedly at the cat in his companion's arms.  
  
Hiiragi doesn't bat an eye. He heads for the kitchen.  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
-  
  
Hiiragi cooks. Tachibana does the dishes. Fair enough, although once in a blue moon Tachibana will attempt to cook something. Attempt being the key word—more often than not he'll chop up half of something or get something half-washed, then leave it there for Hiiragi to clean up.  
  
Hiiragi doesn't tell Tachibana this, but he always finds a way to incorporate that little extra something into his recipe that day. A little sweet revenge, even though it doesn't seem to have worked so far. Hiiragi's patient. He'll wait till next month. Or the dishes. Whichever.  
  
"Hey!" Oops. Soap sud mislanding. Perhaps Hiiragi needs to practice his aim? Kouzu's next tournament is actually tomorrow, but that really doesn't have anything to do with anything at the moment.  
  
In a half hour, they'll be mopping the kitchen floor with a couple dozen paper towels _and_ a mop (and guess who gets the towels…), but right now they're too busy providing entertainment for the cat.  
  
At least, that's what Shichi thinks. Humans are such strange, strange creatures.  
  
-  
  
Bedtime. No stories, but then again, neither of them ever really believed in fairy tales anyway. Tachibana used to sleep curled with his ball and Hiiragi did the same, but neither of them know that nor ever will, if both have anything to do with it.  
  
In any case, there are things far more important than bedtime…  
  
"Hey! Stupid cat, gimme back my milk!" Shichi's remarkably quick on the uptake; he's figured out in the space of lapping up his own bowl that if he jumps onto the table and gives Tachibana a whiff of his thick, brown tail, the latter will promptly knock over his glass and Shichi can snitch a second helping from the tabletop. It's not like the human's going to lap it up with him.  
  
Or is he?  
  
Stare. Lap. Glare. Lap.  
  
Hiiragi can't help but start chuckling. Then Tachibana looks up, milk moustache and all, with Shichi following his every move and milk dripping from his chin and his cattiest smirk, and… and Hiiragi starts to laugh, like a little boy who managed to sneak his basketball into bed with him for the very first time.  
  
He doesn't think he could stop if he tried.  
  
-  
_end_  
  
First I'll fic! ::giggly:: Just as a random note, _shichi_ means seven. X3 Because I just reread I'll chapters 1 and 2. Make of that what you will.


End file.
